All was golden in the sky
by i'm jess saying
Summary: *Original Story* After the Hundred Year War ends Ruri Kaen-Hi flees her life laid out by her cruel father, an Admiral of the Fire Nation. She is uncertain where she's headed. All she wants is to find her own destiny. An inspiration form the song When the Day Met the Night by Panic at the Disco.


**Ruri**  
 _Fire Nation Capital_

Kneeling on the ground, tears streamed down Ruri's face as a nurse tended to the burn on her arm. She whimpered in pain as the nurse applied ointment. The household was stirring with gossip regarding the night's events. Hushed voices echoed in the kitchen and around the servant's quarters. It seemed as if the entire household knew about the _heated_ argument between Ruri and her father. The nurse was gentle while dressing her newly acquired burn. The wound will heal, but the memory will not.

"I'm his daughter. How could he have done this to his own daughter? How can any human stand behind this behavior?" Ruri asked through sobs, tasting the salty tears as they caught on the creased edges of her lips. The outburst of grief and anger was addressed to no one in particular. It was more of a complaint, but a complaint Ruri had the right to voice.

The nurse didn't acknowledge the question. She stayed silent, knowing her place. When she was finished taking care of Ruri, she quickly gathered her things and packed them away in her bag. Ruri mumbled a weak, "Thank you," and starting drying her tears, sniffling all the while. The nurse bowed slightly in return and started toward the door. With her hand lightly touching the door knob she paused. Ruri eyes wondered over to the nurse, a little nervously. She was about to ask if she'd forgotten something when her nurse spoke up.

"You don't have to."

That's all she said. Four words. Confused, Ruri replied, "Don't have to what?" The nurse didn't acknowledge the response. She simply turned the knob, walking through, and closed it behind her with a satisfying *click* as the door shut completely.

The nurse' statement hovered around Ruri's chambers. _You don't have to._ She gathered the strength to stand and walked over to her wardrobe where her marriage robes were hanging. As she ran her fingers over the red trimming, anger started to fill her body. She took a handful of the fabric, ripped the entire ensemble off the hanger, and threw it to the ground. The decorative pieces scattered around the room and the heavy fabric landed on the ground, the sound satisfying to Ruri. She looked around at the mess she made and hot tears started to well up again.

Alas, the day she feared for an entire month has arrived. Tomorrow she will wed a Fire Nation General of her fathers' choosing. It was an arranged marriage. A forced marriage. A marriage to keep the Fire Nation bloodlines strong. A few months ago the Avatar had ended the Hundred Year War by taking Fire Lord Ozai's bending and imprisoning him. As the troops flocked back to their home nation, some of the high ranked officials started an uprising in the Fire Nation Capitol. They weren't ready to release their total dominance over the other nations. There was talk of assassination and keeping troops overseas against the new Fire Lord's orders. Muffled tones were constantly scattered throughout Ruri's homestead as high ranking Admirals and Generals tracked in and out, brainstorming plans to keep the Fire Nation strong and indestructible.

Marriage between Ruri and another high ranking family was going to help the rebel cause. The blending of two powerful families. A power couple that was meant to take over the throne. But, Ruri wanted no part in their treason. Peace was upon the nations. The Avatar had come to save the world and bring the nations back together after a hundred long years. It was a time of celebration and Ruri wanted nothing more than to leave the Capitol and see the world as it shifts and changes into a better future.

Looking down at her wrapped arm, she could still feel the sting of her father's flames grazing upon her pale skin. One tear after another rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes felt swollen and she knew if she looked in a mirror her eyes would appear bloodshot amongst her golden iris' and red rimming her eyes just beneath her eyelashes. She sniffled, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The words from the nurse circled her like a plum blossom in a sudden gust of wind.

 _You don't have to._

Repeating the phrase in her head, she started toward her closet, anger heating up her blood. A little too aggressively, she grabbed an elegant fire nation rucksack and started filling it with essentials. Training robes, undergarment wrappings, her high end toiletries, some scroll paper and a quill, a bedroll, her family crest and paperwork, bandages and ointment for her wound, and her change purse with pieces that will last just a few months.

With her bag packed a sudden rush of dread cascading over her body. "Gods, what am I doing?" She spoke aloud into her empty room. If she leaves now, she would have nothing. No one would protect her and she would likely be shunned from the Kaen Hi family. Or worse, her family would search for her and drag her back kicking and screaming.

Ruri would have to leave her life of luxury behind. Did she even know how to live without maids at her service? Would this be worth it in the end? In that moment, Ruri looked at her marriage robes in disarray on the ground and shook away any thoughts of doubt. There was nothing left for her in this Fire Nation city. If she didn't take action _now_ she would be the miserable wife of a General. Ruri wanted so much more than to be a trophy wife destined to overtake the throne and bring suffering back to the nations. It's now or never.

Slinging her rucksack over her shoulder, she headed toward the window. As quiet as a badger-fox stalking its prey she opened her window and jumped out landing softly on the grass below. The Fire Nation air wafted up into her nostrils and suddenly the Fire Nation Capital that she's grown so accustomed to smelled like freedom. Her hesitation was lost as she harnessed the adrenalin from jumping and she continued forward in anticipation. Curious visions danced into her thoughts of the people she'll meet in new and exotic places.

Before leaving her life behind, Ruri turned to look at her home. It's the only place she's ever known. All her memories were held on this large familiar ground. Nostalgia for her childhood set in and she decided she would miss the red halls. All at once, the bad memories started creeping in, shattering her nostalgic feeling like glass. Unfortunately, the bad memories outweighed the good ones. With one last look Ruri turned around and started down the street. She wasn't exactly sure where she was headed, but anywhere would do. These first steps of freedom down the lit pathway to her home signified a rebellion against the Fire Nation. It was time for her to find a path that wasn't laid out by her father.

. . .

 _My dear reader,_

 _I hope you enjoyed the first installment of an original story I wanted to create within my favorite world. Ruri was created 10 years ago and she's hovered around by brain ever since. She's extremely dear to me and I've written her story a million times over. This story is different, however. My favorite song in the entire world is When the Day Met the Night by Panic at the Disco. For as long as I can remember, I used to think it was a perfect song for Zuko and Katara. As I age, my daydreams of Zutara have faded. I still wish Bryke went through with their original plan to have them end up together, but I accept cannon as is._

 _With that being said, I've decided to create an entire story around the song with my beloved Ruri. I haven't decided if I'm going along with the song completely, mostly because the genders will be swapped. "The Sun" is Ruri and "The Moon" is a love interest to come. I appreciate any and all reviews. Please let me know what you think._

 _A new chapter to come,_

 _Jess_


End file.
